


Home and Alone

by JuneSpringDay



Category: RandL - Fandom, Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneSpringDay/pseuds/JuneSpringDay
Summary: After months of separation, Rhett and Link at last find themselves alone together in the new creative house's living room. Link lets his mind wander, surprised by the way submissive domesticity makes him feel. If only he could better hide his feelings from Rhett, among other 'things.'Based on a photo from a recent Mythical Society AMA depicting Rhett sitting on what appears to be an inflatable queen size futon inside the creative house.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Home and Alone

Link propped his feet up on the coffee table, crossed his legs, and leaned back into the velvet sofa, his arm outstretched next to him. He inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp Spring air, as Rhett clicked and typed on his laptop. Summer was around the corner and they were still unpacking in the creative house, something unthinkable when they first got the place already 5 months ago. But things were finally coming together. Link smiled at the giant music cassette tape beneath his feet; the novelty table was something their wives would never have agreed to, but this was  _ their _ space, and the table had been a no-brainer for both of them. 

“You look peaceful,” Rhett murmured, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen as he set up the society AMA. His hair had decided to part on the left side of his head today, and from it flowed two chaotic waves of caramel brown hair, its fringed edges playing with the sunlight behind him. His beard had become impossibly long. 

“I feel peaceful, man.” Link smiled even wider. Everyday his best friend was looking more and more like a caveman, and it made him laugh. He had admitted to himself recently that it suited him; there wasn’t use fighting it anymore. Nothing could seem to spoil his good mood in this strangely perfect moment.

Link pulled out his phone to capture the scene. Rhett looked up. He smiled behind his wall of hair, but he looked to the side with an eyebrow raised. Link took the photo, but complained. “What was all that about?”

“What?” Rhett looked up.

“You can make eye contact with me now but not at the camera?” Link didn’t really care, but he had been reflexively picking fights with Rhett lately. Anything to get a rise out of him. Link was a little afraid of this newfound confidence.

“Well, I was about to question whether taking a photo of me…. here,” Rhett’s head motioned downward, a few strands of his hair falling over his face, “would be the best idea.”

Link squinted, smiling in disbelief. “What are you talking about?” 

“Well, they already talk about the bed so much, and now they’re going to see me on the inflatable queen size?” 

“So what?”

“The whole point of getting the twin size was that it could only fit one person.” 

Link's eyes nearly rolled into his head. “Are you kidding me? You think about that stuff way too much.” 

Rhett let out a guilty sounding giggle, the kind he made on GMM after saying something that might have crossed the line. “Whatever, man” he said with a smile. “I’m just saying.”

“Well then say less.” Link sank into the couch again, smirking and proud of his use of gen z slang. Rhett continued typing, unfazed. 

Link's gaze floated to the objects behind Rhett: the art deco furniture, the couple of lamps, the fiery, abstract art. He had to admit, it did all look very domestic. Link let his mind wander, trying to picture what this looked like from an outsider's perspective, what exactly the Beasts saw in this arrangement that invited so much teasing. Link had joked about it even to himself at times, that the whole “creative house” had just been a secret ploy to buy a place of their own, all just to have the opportunity to be alone together in an empty, furnished house like this, like right here, like right now.

The thought sent a shiver down Link's spine, but whether it felt good or bad he didn’t let himself think about. His eyes wandered downward to Rhett’s flexed arm. Link gulped.  _ When did they get so big?  _ Link closed his eyes, trying to sweep away the thought like dust on a bookshelf.

But the thought didn’t go away. Rhett, the house, the bed, they were all pointing too loudly in a single direction. Without realizing it, Link's every muscle had flexed into rigid boards. His teeth were clenched. He felt like he was fighting a strong current, one that was pulling him in Rhett’s direction, or at least towards thinking about him...

_And why can’t I just think about him? He’s my best friend. More than that. What’s there to be afraid of?_ _It’s just a thought experiment._

__ Link unclenched his jaw, relaxing and letting the world beyond the house's walls disappear. He opened his eyes and looked at Rhett, who was still intent on his computer on top of the inflatable, queen size futon. If he had noticed Link's discomfort he hadn’t shown it yet. The futon had been another one of their impulse buys when they had been shopping together for their new home. “It’ll give us more room,” Rhett had said at the store, deep and hushed. Link had agreed enthusiastically, thinking of how he could stretch out and relax, but now he realized how they must have looked… how they must have sounded to anyone walking by. Something jumped inside of Link picturing this third-person perspective. Rhett might as well have had his arm around him. Link looked back to the 6” 7’ man sitting across from him. He just had to fold down the back side of the futon, the side behind Rhett, and...

Link began to feel light-headed, and he knew he would regret continuing, but he couldn’t stop. Those stupid fan fictions they had read had done the hard part for him already.

‘ _You fuck me while I do the dishes?’_ he had said. That phrase had repeated in his mind over and over again since the episode aired. _It was a joke._ _Just a dumb joke._ Oh, but a joke that had haunted and tortured him on a near day to day basis. Link's thoughts were a whirlpool of regret and intrigue. A hot excitement was pooling inside him. 

_ Goddamnit,  _ Link silently cursed. He placed his hands in his lap, fidgeting, uncrossing and crossing his legs again on the cassette table. The house suddenly felt very present to him. Link pictured Rhett coming home to him while he did those stupid dishes. Rhett would fit himself behind him, pressing up against him just right. He would feel the hair of his ridiculous beard press against his neck, coupled with anxious breath as Rhett kissed him from behind. Those tan arms would wrap around him, taking Link like the housewife he was. That’s why Link was here. He was a homemaker– the satisfying thought liquified Link where he sat. He was someone who would care for Rhett and satisfy him. The thought of waiting for him to come home filled him with anxiety and want. His lips parted as he stared at Rhett's mess of brown hair, his strained sleeves, and wrinkled jeans. Maybe he would take his last name… it was only fitting. Link… McLaughlin...  _ Charles Lincoln McLaughlin- _

__ Link quietly gasped, waking himself as if from a dream. His heart was racing, almost painful in his chest, and a surge of heat rushed to his cheeks as he looked down at his pants. His dick was pulsing, pulling blood from every vein in his body, and it was becoming obvious from the forming bulge. 

He sat up as quickly as he could, dropping his feet from their crossed position on the table. He couldn’t stand, he thought he might faint, but at least sitting up wrinkled his pants enough to hide what throbbed within, at least he hoped...

Rhett cocked an eyebrow again, looking up at the blue-eyed mess in front of him. “You alright there, friend?”

Link chuckled. “Uh… yeah. I'm fine.” He pretended to fidget with his phone.

Rhett could tell something was off. At first it seemed like he wouldn’t press the matter further and he continued typing, and Link somewhat relaxed, but then Rhett shut his laptop and set it aside. 

“Hey… what about the AMA?” Link asked, realizing the hitch in his voice. He leaned as forward as he could while still looking natural. His chin rested on his fists. His arms, torso, and shoulders practically made a tent on top of his thighs.

“They can wait.” Rhett’s voice was deep and stern. He leaned forward and mimicked Link's posture, but kept his hands clasped in front of him. The blue plastic of the mattress moved gently as Rhett shifted his weight. Link couldn’t tell why the small detail was so fascinating to him, but he fixated on it. He also couldn’t pull his eyes away from the vein he had spotted on Rhett’s arm. Rhett, quietly amused by his friend, stared Link down from across the coffee table. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

_ They can wait,  _ he had said, shooting another chill through Link. It was a hot, tingling sensation that began at the base of his spine, rising to the back of his neck and behind his ears. Rhett’s eyes pierced Link, and he could tell there was nothing else in the world in that moment that held Rhett’s attention. Rhett’s eyes lowered, scanning Link's body from head to toe, gravitating to a certain spot between Link's gray, sweatpant covered thighs. 

Link took a couple deep breaths, but they came out as labored pants in the burning stare of his best friend. He stared at the floor. He guessed there wasn’t a better time than now to be honest. “It’s nothing. I’m just thinking about the house, and us… here. It just makes me kind of nervous.” 

“Nervous? Why?” Rhett’s stare softened into a smirk, and Link eased up too, that strange confidence taking flame, fueled by unease.

_ God, why am I feeling like this? This is Rhett we’re talking to.  _ “I don’t know. I just let my thoughts go crazy and start thinking about stuff.”

“Stuff... like what?”

“Well, like two guys our age buying a house together. What does that look like to people? I mean I know what it looks like, but when I think about it,” Link huffed, “it bothers me a little! Like, I know I’m the shorter one! So everyone’s going to think I’m the… well you know… like the girl.” 

“Link… what are you talking about?” Rhett laughed. “The girl, as in what? Like our relationship?”

“Yeah, like our ‘marriage.’” Link made air quotes with his fingers, trying to be funny. “Not that being the girl is a bad thing… well, no, there shouldn't even  _ be _ a girl… it's different obviously with two… uhm, guys. Is that sexist? Am I making sense?” The talking instinctively made Link move his hands around, exposing what his pressed legs were trying, and miserably failing, to hide. 

“Sort of,” Rhett answered. His hardened, unreadable stare returned, but his eyes weren’t on Link's eyes anymore. They were much lower. 

Link knew he couldn’t hide anything anymore. In the silence of the empty house, he felt a strange, euphoric peace, though really it was the high of the moment’s intensity. Link felt like he could stop hiding, especially here. What did he have to be ashamed of? This stuff was natural, right? Whatever happened, happened. He would leave it up to Rhett, and if need be, he could walk out the front door. Link relaxed his legs, then leaned back into his sofa, the movement exposing the tent in his now tighter sweatpants. Rhett barely reacted, other than his shoulders noticeably straightening, his body going hard. 

The blush in Link's cheek was almost painful. 

A couple painful, silent breaths and throbs later, Rhett stood up, taking slow, deliberate steps towards Link. He stood next to the cassette coffee table, towering over his seated, exposed friend, and using one foot, he pushed the table aside. It scraped against the rug, creating a wider space between him and Link. Link's breath picked up, becoming small, wanting pants, but the sight of Rhett staring him down, eyes gazing back and forth between his eyes and his swollen groin, it became too much for him. Link curled back up, pulling his feet up onto the sofa to hide his hard dick. His cheeks still burned, and every inch of him seemed to pulse. 

“Neal?” Rhett’s expression was serious, but questioning.

“I…. I’m just… I don’t know,” Link tried to laugh, as if there were still time to take it all back and pretend this was a joke. “This is just getting a little weird, man.” The words barely made it out of his throat.

Rhett laughed his high-pitched, embarrassed laugh, but it got lost in his labored breath. “It’s  _ been _ weird, man.” Rhett’s voice was hushed, rasping, wanting, as he knelt down to Link's level.

Rhett’s head was now at the height of Link's chest. He placed his large hands on Link's knees, one on each. They felt like fire on Link’s skin, even through the gray cotton of his pants. His fingers wedged further in between Link's knees, and slowly and firmly, they pressed outward, separating Link's legs and again revealing what he’d been trying to hide. An explosion of feeling radiated in Link's thigh muscles, and they went limp in Rhett's hands. Rhett stared forward, as if the bulge of gray fabric just inches away were the only thing he had ever wanted. He breathed through his nose, but his breaths intensified by the second, twitching in his chest and shoulders.

“Link…” Rhett’s voice was husky, and his grip on Link's thighs tightened. It sent waves of indescribable energy up Link's body. 

Link's arms were pressed into the sofa behind him, his hands curling into its fabric. His neck felt strained as he tilted his head back and to the side. Rhett’s firm hands never left their grip. “Rhett… please,” he breathed. 

“Yes, Link?” Rhett teased. 

Rhett’s stare shattered the last of Link's resistance.

Link's eyes lowered to Rhett's hands on his legs. The energy around him was so intense it made him doubt he was looking at his own body. At least looking away from his eyes let him speak. 

“Please, Rhett…. I need… I need you to...” Words still escaped him. The tent in his sweats couldn’t get any larger, but Rhett’s eyes had a new focus. They held each other's stare, one that connected the two beyond human measure. Rhett released Link's legs, his hands exploring the velvet on either side of Link as Rhett climbed onto the sofa over his best friend. His massive, squared hands pressed into Link's shoulders as he set his weight on top of Link's thighs. His own growing package rubbed into Link's, and the friction sent stars into Link's vision. Link gasped as if he’d been stabbed, and an involuntary sound escaped him. The room suddenly didn’t even feel solid, and he felt he might melt into the air, into the couch, into Rhett. His arms unglued themselves from the couch, and his hands shakily gripped Rhett’s waist. It wasn’t enough. He let them keep exploring, until the palms of his hands ran up and down his back, beneath the man's coffee colored shirt, bringing him closer.

The touch had shocked Rhett. Link's gliding hands on his hot, bare skin drew grunts from him. His head buckled forward, bringing his face closer to Link's. Rhett’s hands gripped the shoulders in front of him like rails for balance, as the pair of hands continued to greedily feel him. One of Link's hands traveled to the back of his neck, cupping the base of Rhett’s head, which had pulled his shirt above his abs. Link brought his other hand to Rhett’s face, tucking a flame of his hair behind his ear. Their eyes met, both in disbelief at what was happening.

Link rustled Rhett's forest of hair with his hands, something that had made them both uncomfortable before, but now Link could see why. Every finger caressing Rhett sent a wave of bliss into the man. Link’s hands settled onto Rhett's bearded cheeks. 

Gleaming tears brimmed Rhett's eyes, but he closed them before they got the chance. He placed his hand over Link's on his cheek. “Link…” his voice broke with the single syllable. 

The words somehow made Link even harder, and his squirming awakened something in Rhett. He desperately pressed his body closer to the man’s beneath him. His own hand laced behind Link's head, and without hesitation, he pressed his lips to Link’s. The first contact lasted for a small eternity, when Link finally broke away to pant for air. They breathed each other in, oxygen suddenly unnecessary, and the kiss turned into a ravaging, starved one, their mouths searching, meeting, and desperate for the other, their hands traveling in the other’s hair. It felt better than Link had ever imagined. 

Link's eyes closed as Rhett began working on his neck, his beard increasing the sensation. Rhett's mop of hair nearly drowned Link's face, but he gripped the back of Rhett’s head, the lovely, muted shampoo fragrance intoxicating him. His other arm, draped over Rhett's shoulder, pressed into the man's back, all meant to bring their bodies closer together, only their clothing in the way. He moaned Rhett's name, and the very word in Link's mouth seemed to make Rhett even more desperate, more biting.

Suddenly, Rhett was off of him, separated from the waist down. By the time Link opened his eyes, Rhett was scooping him into his arms, effortlessly carrying the full grown man off the couch and across the room. Link laughed, his joy blending into his arousal. “What are you-?” But he didn’t have to finish. Rhett laid his lover onto the blue futon, pulling off his shoes and watch before falling onto the sofa himself, which squirmed beneath them as the air within shifted. He pressed his full weight onto Link again, grinding his jeans into the gray sweats, sending Link's head bucking backwards, his salt and pepper hair pushing against the mattress behind him. The bed’s friction against the red rug made a protesting, rubbing sound. Link buried his face into the crook of Rhett’s neck, inhaling the musky, sweet oil he used in his beard, and moaned louder with every grind.

Luckily, he didn’t have to care about who heard.


End file.
